Where did you sleep last night?
by Kim Latte
Summary: Kyungsoo mendapat pertanyaan dimana ia kemarin dan dimana ia tidur. Bahkan bukan hanya seorang yang bertanya seperti itu tapi lebih. Dan Kyungsoo muak ditanya seperti itu. Kaisoo/Hunsoo/Chansoo
1. Chapter 1

Title : Where did you sleep last night?

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

Ini gila! Kyungsoo pasti akan menjadi gila bila seharian ini aktivitas yang dilakukannya hanya duduk sambil menerima interogasi yang sangat tidak penting! Kyungsoo bosan. Ia jengah sedari tadi mendapati tatapan-tatapan mengerikan yang terus berusaha menembus kedua matanya.

"Jawab aku Kyungsoo!"

Manik mata hitam milik Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan menanggapi tatapan kejam itu.

"Ku bilang jawab aku!"

"Sudah selesai kau berbicara? Kalau sudah aku pergi"

Jongin menggeram saat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tanpa bicara Jongin mengambil jaketnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan drom.

.

.

"Hyung"

Demi tuhan, selain suara Jongin, suara milik maknae EXO adalah suara yang dihindarinya. Namun pemuda manis itu-Kyungsoo-membalikan badannya dan menatap Sehun dalam diam.

"Kemana kau kemarin malam hyung?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas, lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang terlontar untuknya.

"Apa kau perlu tahu?"

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya, pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Kyungsoo kepadanya benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku kekasihmu hyung!"

"aku tau"

Selepas mengatakan itu Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam tak berdaya.

.

.

"Kyungsoo"

"hmm"

Chanyeol duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, ia mengamati kekasihnya yang tengah asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Mata hitam Kyungsoo menatap manik mata Chanyeol. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa kekasihnya ini sedang gugup.

"Aku mohon jangan marah padaku"

Kyungsoo menyungingkan senyumnya pada Chanyeol. salah satu tangannya mengelus lembut wajah Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Kemarin malam kau kemana? Dan tidur dimana?"

"Aku kemarin menyelesaikan syutingku Yeolli"

"Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol menahan umpatannya saat melihat dengan cepat Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Lepaskan tangan kekasihku Jongin!"

"Sayangnya dia juga kekasih hyung!"

Chanyeol mendesah kasar saat Kyungsoo sudah dibawa pergi Jongin.

.

.

"Berhenti berada disamping setiap lelaki!"

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia benar-benar muak melihat kekasih yang dicintainya selalu berada disekitar lelaki lain. Persetan dengan kenyataan bahwa lelaki lain itu juga kekasih Kyungsoo namun yang Jongin tahu dihati Kyungsoo hanya terdapat dirinya.

"Pekerjaanku berada disamping lelaki. Kau lupa dengan kenyataan bahwa EXO berisikan kumpulan lelaki"

Demi tuhan, Jongin sama sekali tidak mengerti hal apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Kyungsoo berubah dan perubahan Kyungsoo bermula saat pertama kali ia bermain di drama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak mengerti doktrin apa yang menjadikan Kyungsoo imutnya yang dulu menghilang. Ia merindukan kekasihnya yang dulu, ia merindukan Kyungsoo-nya yang hanya memperhatikannya saja.

"Aku muak Kyungsoo"

"Kau muak? Memangnya aku tidak?"

"DO KYUNGSOO!"

Satu tampar hampir saja mengenai wajah Kyungsoo namun tangan Sehun dapat menangkis Jongin begitu saja.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyakiti lelakiku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Sudah merasa puas mendapatkan perlindungan dari lelaki lain hah!"

"Menurut penglihatanmu, apakah aku puas?"

"Do Kyungsoo"

Semua amarah yang Jongin rasakan hilang begitu saja saat Kyungsoo menatapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa amarahnya hilang namun hati kecilnya merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam.

"Lupakan masalah Sehun, dimana kau tadi malam?"

Jongin mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengan Kyungsoo, karena ia tahu berbicara kasar dengan Kyungsoo tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa"

"Tanya saja pada Chanyeol, aku sudah memberitahunya"

"Aku bertanya padamu Soo"

"Jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu"

Tatapan Kyungsoo menajam saat Jongin mencoba memanggilanya dengan panggilan yang memuakkan ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Bukannya kau sangat menyukai panggilan itu Soo?"

"Menyukai? Aku merasa muak setiap kali kau panggil dengan begitu"

"Baiklah, kemarin malam kau tidur dimana?"

"Jawaban apa yang kau harapkan?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin tajam, apa gunanya ia memberi tahu dimana ia tidur kemarin malam. Toh, apapun yang kemarin berlalu yang pasti sudah berlalu.

"Jawab aku Kyungsoo"

"Aku harus menjawab apa? Apa harus aku katakan aku tidur dengan nyenyak disisi Chanyeol atau disisi Sehun atau mungkin disisi pria lain? Begitu?"

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap berani Jongin yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan padamu Jongin? Apa aku harus bilang bahwa kemarin malam aku tidur disebelahmu. Aku tidur disampingmu yang tengah mabuk. Aku tidur disamping kekasihku yang rela membatalkan janjinya karena tahu bahwa Luhan datang ke Korea. Aku tidur bersama lelaki yang kemejanya tertempel parfum lelaki lain. Aku tidur disamping lelaki yang berciuman dengan mesra di bar. Begitu?"

"Kyungsoo ak-"

"Persetan dengan apa yang kau akan katakan. Buka matamu!"

Kyungsoo melempar berlembar-lembar foto sebelum meninggalkan Jongin. Bila Jongin muak, Kyungsoo merasa lebih muak. Ini bukan sekali hal seperti itu terjadi tapi setelah melihat Sehun yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya ada sebuah senyum yang tanpa sadar Kyungsoo lontarkan.

"Aku akan menemani kau tidur hyung"

Sehun berucap dingin kepada Kyungsoo, namun dengan dengan lembut Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mengelus kepala Sehun dengan sayang.

"Kajja"

.

.

Jongin masih terdiam ditempatnya, tubuhnya membeku melihat foto-foto yang menunjukan betapa menikmatinya ia saat sedang berciuman dengan Luhan. Jongin menggeram kesal, karena semua yang terabadikan bukan seperti kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau salah sangka Soo"

.

.

.

End/Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Where did you sleep last night?

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu namun Kyungsoo tetap seperti itu, tersenyum dengan lembut kepada setiap lelaki yang berada dideketnya. Jongin jengah, sungguh Jongin muak dengan semua tingkah Kyungsoo. Apalagi saat dengan mudah setiap lelaki mengelus lembut kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. Jongin ingin memuntahkan segala kemuakkannya dengan menghajar siapa saja orang yang berani menyentuh miliknya. Namun apa daya, Kyungsoo bukan hanya miliknya.

.

.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja? Chanyeol jawab aku"

Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol berkali-kali. Kyungsoo kalut saat melihat Chanyeol terbaring dilantai sambil memegangi dadanya. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat bahwa Chanyeol begitu kesakitan, nafasnya tak beraturan. Chenyeol pun mengerang kesakitan.

"Chanyeol, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menggenggam salah satu tangan Canyeol erat, saat mendapat sebuah senyuman tipis dari Chayeol yang menandakan lelaki itu baik-baik saja membuat tetes air mata Kyungsoo jatuh.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol hyung baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir"

Sehun merengkuh erat tubuh Kyungsoo, sedari tadi air mata dari lelaki yang dicintainya terus mengalir. Ada rasa tak suka dari sudut hatinya saat melihat kekasihnya menangis demi lelaki lain. Tapi saat melihat kondisi Chanyeol, Sehun tahu ia tidak boleh menjadi egois.

"Chanyeol tidak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Sehun dalam, Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak berbohong?"

"Tidak"

Setelah bertanya Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Sehun erat.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan sakit Sehun, aku akan khawatir. Dan menangis lebih dari ini"

Sehun tersenyum saat mendengar permintaan kekasihnya, hatinya mendadak menghangat saat dengan erat Kyungsoo semakin memeluknya.

.

.

"Berhenti tersenyum konyol seperti itu bodoh!"

Kyungsoo langsung memberikan satu pukulan kepada Chanyeol saat laleki manis itu sudah duduk diatas kasur yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk beristirahat.

"Aku sedang sakit Kyungsoo"

"Orang sakit tidak akan tersenyum konyol seperti itu"

"Aku sedang sakit dan sedang tersenyum konyol"

"Kau!"

Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol, ia kesal tapi bukannya mendengar kalimat `jangan pergi', yang Kyungsoo dengar malah tawa milik kekasih bodohnya.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam Kyungsoo mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, karena khawatir dengan keadaan Chanyeol, lelaki manis itu malah tidak bisa tidur.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Jongin menaruh jaket hitamnya sembarangan lalu mendekati tempat tidurnya.

"Kau darimana?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan"

Melihat Jongin yang langsung menidurkan tubuhnya dikasur membuat Kyungsoo mendekatinya. Biasanya Jongin akan melepaskan bajunua sebelum ia tidur. Namun kali ini tidak.

"Jongin, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo menyentuh bahu Jongin lalu membawanya agar berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo"

"Jongin wajahmu"

Kyungsoo tercengang saat melihat wajah Jongin yang dipenuhi luka, sisa-sisa darah dipelipis juga sudut bibir Jongin.

"Jangan bergerak, aku ambil kotak obat dulu"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo berbalik, Jongin sudah merengkuh Kyungsoo erat.

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon"

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

maaf ya update nya lamaa, semoga suka.


	3. Chapter 3

" _Jangan pergi, aku mohon"_

 _._

 _._

Title : Where did you sleep last night?

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Bila diingat, Kyungsoo hampir lupa bagaimana tenangnya wajah Jongin saat tidur seperti ini. Lelaki itu tidak munafik, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia merindukan masa-masa seperti ini. Ia merindukan wajah Jongin yang terlihat begitu tenang. Deru nafas Jongin yang seirama. Kyungsoo sangat merindukan itu tapi ia tidak bisa kembali ke masa lalu karena kakinya sudah menuntunnya melangkah jauh.

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun diambang pintu kamarnya. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sekilas sebelum berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baek?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu Kyung?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata Baekhyun sebelum tersenyum.

"Bisakah malam ini kau menemani Chanyeol?"

"Bukankah itu akan semakin membuatmu tersakiti?"

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, kedua tangan Baekhyun saling mengenggam. Kyungsoo tahu lelaki bermata sipit didepannya ini resah. Kyungsoo tahu itu karena ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun masih mencintai Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa. Dia membutuhkanmu Kyung. Bukankan kau tadi lihat bagaimana siang tadi Chanyeol hampir pingsan. Untung kau segera menghubungi dokter"

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lebih tersakiti Baek"

Baekhyun mengembuskan napasnya pelan sebelum tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah lebih dulu menyakitinya Kyung. Chanyeol bahagia bila bersamamu"

Perlahan Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun lalu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun erat. Tanpa perkiraan, Kyungsoo dapat mendengar deru tangis yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Kyungsoo tahu lelaki dipelukannya ini sedang terluka bahkan amat terluka namun Kyunsoo tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa karena Baekhyun sudah memilih langkahnya sendiri.

.

.

"Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol menghentikan petikan pada gitarnya saat dilihatnya sosok Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

Chanyeol menggeser duduknya saat Kyungsoo mengambil tempat disebelahnya.

"Aku ingin menemanimu"

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Lelaki itu tidak menyangka hari ini ia bisa bersama Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia melihat Kyungsoo yang mengambil gitarnya dengan paksa kemudian menyuruhnya berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Cepat tidur, keadaanmu masih belum membaik bodoh"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat wajah konyol Chayeol terlihat berbinar karena kedatangannya.

"Terimakasih karena mau menemaniku Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo terdiam saat mendengar bagaimana lembutnya Chanyeol saat berucap kepadanya.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo"

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Kyungsoo tercengang saat bibir lembut milik Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya kemudian mengecupnya dalam. Namun tidak sampai lima detik Chanyeol suda melepas bibirnya kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Selamat tidur"

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah mengucapkan selamat malan pada Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menatap Chanyeol dalam sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Walau ingin menampik, Kyungsoo bahagia mendapat perlakuan yang Chanyeol berikan.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf ya updatenya lamaa, semoga sukaa. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya yaa


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Where did you sleep last night?

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Hurt

.

.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,berulang kali ia menggigit bibirnya mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit yang dengan sialannya selalu hadir dihidupnya. Semua rasa sakit itu ingin Sehun hilangkan. Sehun ingin sekali melepaskan bahkan membuang rasa sakitnya. Namun apa daya, rasa sakit itu adalah sumber kebahagiannya. Do Kyungsoo, satu nama itu selalu saja menghatam relung hati Sehun dengan kencang. Memberikannya sebuah kebahagian juga kesakitan dalam kurun waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Ia tidak bisa mengelak ketika tatap mata Kyungsoo membuat hatinya bergetar. Sentuhannya yang membuat Sehun selalu mendamba bahkan ciuman Kyungsoo yang dapat membuat Sehun mabuk kepayang. Sehun tidak bisa mengelak semua itu walau berkali-kali sekujur tubuhnya menderita mengalami kesakitan yang Kyungsoo berikan. Sekilas ia melihat tangan kanannya, bekas-bekas luka masih terlihat samar disana. Sehun ingat betul bagaimana sebulan yang lalu dengan bodohnya ia memukul cermin dihadapannya saat Jongin mencium intim Kyungsoo. Sehun lelah namun hatinya tidak ingin melepaskan.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi"

Sehun tersadar saat bahunya disenggol pelan oleh seseorang.

"Bila kau lelah maka lepaskanlah"

Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati deru angin malam yang menggelitik kulitnya pelan.

"Aku tidak tidak bisa melepaskannya, hyung"

Joonmyeon mengembuskan nafasnya pelan. Walau terkesan ikut campur namun Joonmyeon hanya ingin dongsaeng kesayangan tidak lagi tersakiti.

"Ketika kau melepasnya, secara perlahan rasa sakit itu akan hilang"

"Apa rasa sakitmu juga sudah hilang"

Joonmyeoen terdiam sebentar. Ia ingin mengelak namun setiap kali melihat Kyungsoo hatinya selalu saja merintih walau pada kenyataannya Yixing sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

"Kau masih merasakan rasa sakit itu, hyung"

Sehun mengepal tangannya kuat, hatinya kembali sakit ketika mendengar lelaki lain masih mencintai kekasihnya.

"Walau aku masih merasakan sakit itu,setidaknya aku merasa dicintai"

"Bukankah itu egois hyung? Secara tidak langsung kau menyakiti Yixing hyung"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba bahagia"

Sehun terdiam. Bahagia, kata itu seakan samar ketika hadir di kehidupan Sehun. Sehun selalu menerka-nerka apa defisi bahagia itu seperti yang dirasakannya? Berdampingan dengan rasa sakit?

"Kau melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berciuman bukan, makanya kau termenung seperti ini"

Melihat Sehun yang hanya terdiam, tangan Joonmyeon perlahan menepuk punggung Sehun dengan pelan.

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo, hyung"

Joonmyeon hanya menatap Sehun nanar ketika dongsaengnya itu menetaskan air matanya. Ia tidak mau menyuruh Sehun untuk tidak menangis,karena Joonmyeon tahu bagaimana menyakitkannya mencintai seorang Do Kyungsoo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ini salah..._

 _Ini salah ..._

 _INI SALAH!_

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, berulang kali ia mencoba menahan tangisnya namun sialnya bulir-bulir itu tetap saja jatuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Persetan! Ia benar-benar muak dengan selurah lara yang tengah menggerogotinya.

Baekhyun salah. Ia mengerti benar akan hal itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan akan mendapat rasa sakit seperti ini sebagai balasannya.

Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Sebesar apapun lelaki itu mengelak, hatinya dengan tegas menyatakan seperti itu. Ia terluka, sungguh! Saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memperlakukan lelaki lain dengan begitu lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ia tidak dapat menyalahkan Chanyeol yang memutar kendali hatinya untuk mencintai lelaki selain dirinya. Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun salah. Ia bersalah ketika membagi hatinya untuk orang lain. Ia bersalah telah merebut seseorang dari pemiliknya. Baekhyun bersalah karena dengan jalasnya ia merebut Jaebum dari pemiliknya, Youngjae. Baekhyun masih ingat betul bagaimana Youngjae datang kepadanya. Walau tak banyak bicara, matanya menyirat kan rasa marah juga kebencian. Tidak ada yang Youngjae lakukan. Ia hanya menitipkan Jaebum sebelum pergi berpamitan.

Baekhyun pikir bersama Jaebum adalah keputusan yang tepat. Namun saat Chanyeol berdiri dihadapannya kemudian menatapnya, dalam hati Baekhyun serasa menyalahkan juga mengutuk semua yang tengah ia lakukan. Baekhyun sangat ingat bagaimana pelukan terakhir Chanyeo berikan. Lelaki tampan itu berharap kebahagiaan akan menyelimuti Baekhyun saat bersama kekasih barunya. Chanyeol juga berkata bahwa ia ingin terbebas dari rasa sakit yang ia terima dari Baekhyun.

Namun setelah semua berlalu, lelaki bodoh itu masih saja terperangkap pada cinta berbagai sudut yang menghampirinya. Baekhyun marah, ia begitu marah melihat bagaimana Chanyeol di tigakan oleh Kyungsoo begitu saja. Namun saat melihat bagaimana senyun tulus Chanyeol berikan pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tidak dapat bergeming sama sekali.

Satu pukulan telak menyerang hatinya. Pukulan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol amat mencintai Kyungsoo walau bagaimana pun keadaannya. Baekhyun kembali mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol yang tidak memperjuangkannya sedangkan lelaki bodoh itu masih saja bertahan dengan rasa sakit yang diterimanya.

.

.

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, maafkan bila baru bisa update sekarang.. Selamat membaca jangan luma RCL yaaa


	6. Chapter 6

Semua terulang. Semua begitu sama, menyakitkan juga menyesakkan. Do Kyungsoo, beberapa kali lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Ini begitu menganggunya. Hatinya semakin hari semakin menggoyak raganya.

"Kim Jongin".

Terlampau lirih panggilan Kyungsoo pada seseorang dihadapannya. Sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya melihat bagaimana lelaki yang dicintainya tertidur didepan pintu kamar milik kekasihnya yang lain.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak tahu setiap kali Jongin memilih tertidur didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol maupun Sehun ketika ia memilih ingin menghabiskan malam tanpa ditemani Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu dengan pasti ketika Jongin menggigil karena dinginnya lantai namun pada keesokkan pagi lelaki itu berpura-pura tertidur dengan nyaman di atas kasurnya.

Kyungsoo ingin mengelak kemudian memilih mumutar arah tujuannya dan kembali menjadikan Jongin pelabuhan. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak bisa hilang dan terus membelenggu Kyungsoo setiap kali mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap manik hitam Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?".

Kyungsoo tergelak kemudian mengadahkan wajahnya lalu menatap Junmyeon yang berdiri menatapnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hyung".

Perlahan Kyungsoo melangkah menjauhi Jongin kemudian berjalan mendekati Junmyeon.

"Mau kutemani sebentar?".

Dengan satu anggukkan dari Kyungsoo, Junmyeon menuntun Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya.

"Apakah kau sama sekali tidak ingin berhenti, Soo-ya?".

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Junmyeon.

"Bila kau tidak berhenti, semua akan sama tetap berputar dan menimbulkan luka bagi semua".

"Aku tidak mengerti harus bagaimana, hyung".

"Berhentilah dan berlabuhlah pada Jongin, yang ku tahu kau mencintainya, Soo-ya".

"Aku tidak hanya mencintai Jongin".

"Kau sudah terlalu jauh melukai Sehun, ah tidak kau malah telah melukai ketiganya".

Kyungsoo terdiam, sesaat hatinya kembali memberontak atas sakit yang sudah ditimbulkannya kepada orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau tau Kyungsoo, sudah berapa kali Sehun melukai dirinya karena tertekan oleh rasa sakit yang kau berikan padanya".

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?".

"Sehun berkali-kali melukai tubuhnya setiap kali sebuah ciuman mendarat dibibirmu dan ciuman itu bukan miliknya".

Kyungsoo tertegun, yang ia tahu Sehun adalah lelaki dewasa yang dapat mengontrol emosinya dengan baik. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Sehun tetaplah lelaki yang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri karena perasaan cinta.

"Dimana Sehun?".

Setelah mendengar dimana keberadaan Sehun, Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri Sehun. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Sehun, langkah pelannya menuntunnya kearah ranjang Sehun.

"Hun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?".

Kyungsoo mengelus mengelus kepala Sehun pelan, Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur menggeliat kemudian membuka matanya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukakan?".

Sehun bangun kemudian duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo. Dalam diam Kyungsoo mengamati tubuh Sehun, melihat sebuah luka pada telapak tangan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hyung, ada apa?".

Sehun menghapus air mata Kyungsoo kemudian menatap lelaki itu lekat.

"Maafkan aku".

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, sekuat mungkin ia menahan tangisnnya. Sehun terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh lelaki yang di cintainya.

"Maafkan aku Hun-ah, aku membuatmu melukai dirimu sendiri".

Sehun terhenyak, ia tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo mengetahui luka-luka yang selama ini Sehun sembunyikan.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun".

Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dipipi Kyungsoo, melihat itu Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Mendengar lirih tangisan Kyungsoo, Sehun memberanikan diri mendekati Kyungsoo kemudian menciumnya dalam. Kyungsoo tidak mengelaknya, dibalik ciuman itu Kyungsoo dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang Sehun emban.

"Aku mencintaimu".

Mendengar kata cinta dari bibir Kyungsoo, Sehun semakin memperdalam ciuman hingga menciptakan desahan dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ketika tangan Sehun hampir menggapai sesuatu dibalik pakaian Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tersadar kemudian menghentikan ciumannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya bila hyung sudah bisa menetapkan pilihan, aku mencintaimu hyung".

Pelukan hangat menjadi pengantar keduanya menuju mimpi indah. Walau hari ini terasa amat panjang, namun Sehun bersyukur malam ini Kyungsoo menghabiskan malam dengannya.

.

.

.

"Jongin".

Junmyeon memangil pelan Jongin yang berdiri dibalik pintu kamar Sehun, sesaat tubuh Junmyeon mematung melihat air mata yang jatuh perlahan di pipi Jongin. Pikirannya selama ini salah, karena Jongin ternyata sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, aku kembali dengan cerita absrud iniiiii. Maafkan ya kalo updatenya lamaa. Terus maafkan kalo chater sebelumnya bikin pusing. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yaa. Satu lagii 'SELAMAT 5 TAHUN BERSAMA EXO'.


	7. Chapter 7

' _Time to say goodbye'_

Satu kalimat lirih terdengar mengalun ditengah malam. Dengan dua botol soju juga satu set ayam goreng , Kim Jongin menghabiskan malam sesaknya. Ia menangis. Lagi-lagi ia menangis seperti orang bodoh. Jongin menatap ranjangnya yang kosong. Sial! Lagi-lagi sesak itu selalu saja hadir saat bias Kyungsoo teringat olehnya.

Kyungsoo mencintainya. Jongin tahu itu namun ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang diam saat Sehun menyentuhnya, akal sehat Jongin menyadarkannya. Bahwa cinta yang selalu Jongin percaya itu memang sudah terbagi dan mungkin sebentar lagi cinta itu akan hilang darinya.

"BANGSAT!".

Jongin melempar botol soju sembarang, suara pecahan kaca terdengar setelahnya. Jongin mengutuk dirinya, ia mengutuk hatinya. Ia mengutuk lelaki yang mengambil Kyungsoo darinya. Ia mengutuk orang-orang yang tidak peduli padanya. Hingga akhirnya ia mengutuk Kyungsoo yang perlahan pergi darinya, membagi cintanya yang begitu dalam.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya, untuk beberapa lama lelaki itu mengamati gambar dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa lebar.

Memilukan.

Jongin meringis saat mengingat bahwa wallpaper pada ponsel Kyungsoo bukan lagi gambar dirinya dengan lelaki itu. Namun gambar dua orang yang begitu dibencinya dan dirinya sendiri. Wallpaper Kyungsoo menampilkan gambar Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang berdiri terdiam. Jongin ingat betul bagaimana kisah dari foto mereka bertiga, karena foto itu diambil setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ketiganya adalah kekasih Kyungsoo.

Jongin tercekat saat memorinya kembali mengenang bagaiman tangan Sehun menyentuh Kyungsoo dalam. Hatinya bergelonjak marah tapi sialnya Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Kyungsoo bukan hanya miliknya.

Dengan hati yang sesak tanpa sadar Jongin membuka aplikasi chat pada ponselnya, sesaat lelaki itu tersadar dan memaki dalam diam.

.

.

'Aku membutuhkanmu'.

Satu kalimat yang terlihat pada ponselnya membuat lelaki itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Lee Taemin menghembuskan nafas dalam. Pesan yang Jongin berikan padanya adalah pertanda bahwa sahabat yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Ini sudah pukul dua dini hari, tidak mungkin bila lelaki itu menghampiri Jongin. Ia bisa membuat masalah dan Taemin tidak ingin lagi membuat permasalahan.

'Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk aku datang menemuimu, siang atau sore nanti aku akan pergi ketempatmu'.

Taemin menaruh ponselnya keatas meja setelah itu ia mengamati seseorang yang tertidur diranjangnya. Ada senyum tulus saat mata Taemin menangkap betapa pulasnya Minho tertidur. Taemin berjalan mendekati Minho kemudian mencium kening lelaki itu sebentar sebelum kembali pada mimpi malamnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam, matanya membulat sempurna saat dilihat bagaimana kamarnya begitu berantakan. Tidak, ia meralatnya karena kamar itu tidak sepenuhnya miliknya sebab saat ini Kyungsoo memiliki tiga kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Kembali lagi pada kondisi kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali ketika mendapati sampah yang bertebaran juga pecahan kaca yang tercacar dilantai. Melihat keadaan seperti itu Kyungsoo dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin dalam keadaan kacau tapi lelaki itu tidak mengerti alasannya.

Melihat kamar yang berantakan, Kyungsoo berusaha merapihkannya tanpa membangunkan Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menggeleng saat dilihatnya box ayam goreng yang tinggal berisi tulang saja. Jongin benar-benar lapar tadi malam. Saat Kyungsoo akan berjalan, plastid an gelas yang berada tidak jauh darinya membuat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk dengan betis mengenai serpihan kaca yang bertebaran. Tanpa sadar lelaki itu berteriak keras.

Mendengar kegaduhan Jongin menggeliat dalam tidurnya namun ketika suara teriakkan Kyungsoo terdengar Jongin benar-benar tersadar karenanya.

"Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan?".

Walau sudah tersadar kepala Jongin masih terasa pening jadi ia tidak terlalu menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang tidak menjawab namun saat dilihat air mata Kyungsoo berjatuhan tanpa sadar Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Shit_!".

Jongin segeran membopong Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur, lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya melihat darah dan tangisan Kyungsoo yang terdengar.

"Goblok!"

Jongin terus mengumpat untuk dirinya sendiri, lelaki itu berlari mengambil handuk untuk menyeka darah pada kaki Kyungsoo kemudian mengambil beling yang tertancap pada kaki Kyungsoo.

"Maafin aku Soo, aku gak berniat buat kamu terluka gini. Maafin aku Soo. Aku minta maaf udah tolol ngebiarin pecahan kaca bertebaran kaya gini dan nyelakain kaki kamu. Maafin aku Soo".

Kyungsoo bergetar hebat ketika dilihatnya kedua mata Jongin berlinang sambil menyalahkan dirinya.

"Kyungsoo apa yang terjadi?".

Suara Chanyeol terdengar setelah pintu kamar Jongin terbuka. Lelaki itu mengumpat dengan keras saat dilihat kaki Kyungsoo tengah berlumuran darah.

"BANGSAT! Lo apain Kyungsoo?".

Dengan segera Chanyeol melangkah cepat mendekati Kyungsoo, kaki Kyungsoo sudah dibalut handuk namun darah masih keluar disana.

"Lo boleh nonjok gue nanti, sekarang lu ambil obat merah sama perban di kotak P3K".

Chanyeol berdecak kesal, ia tidak bisa meninggal Kyungsoo yang sedang meringgis kesakitan seperti ini, akhirnya lelaki itu memanggil Sehun.

"Hun, Sehun. Lu ambil kotak P3K sekarang".

Tidak ambil pusing, Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi segera mengambil kotak P3K saat suara Chanyeol terdengar menyuruhnya namun saat ia berada di depan kamar Jongin yang terbuka lelaki itu meringgis tertahan.

" _Shit_. Kyungsoo kamu kenapa?".

Kyungsoo menggepalkan tangannya. Hatinya menghangat saat dilihatnya tiga orang berstatus kekasihnya tengah khawatir melihat keadaanya. Namun tiba-tiba sesak Kyungsoo rasakan, logikanya menyapa pemikirannya. Lelaki itu tahu bahwa suatu saat ia harus menentukan pilihannya namunapakah ia bisa?.

Kyungsoo hanya mematung saat dilihat ketiga lelaki dihadapannya sama-sama mengepalkan tangannya. Ada rasa marah yang terpancar dari ketiga wajah itu membuat bibir Kyungsoo terasa kelu untuk mencairkan suasana yang ada.

"Gue salah, itu pecahan kaca gue yang buat".

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, lelaki itu sudah siap menerima hukuman dari perbuatannya namun ketika kaki Chanyeol akan melangkah kepadanya suara Kyungsoo menghentikannya. Kyungsoo berkata sambil menahan sakitnya, lelaki itu menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah salahnya karena tidak berhati-hati dan ia tidak menerima bantahan dari ucapannya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun melipat kedua tangannya. Saat Kyungsoo akan berbicara kembali, seketika sesak menghampiri dadanya. Seorang yang amat dihindarinya datang, setelah sekian lama lelaki itu datang.

"Taemin".

Suara Jongin tanpa sadar membuat Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya. Satu kisah masa lalu yang menyesakkan baginya kembali hadir didepannya. Taemin mantan kekasih Jongin kembali memperlihatkan wujudnya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo takut untuk memikirkan hubungannya bersama Jongin kedepannya.

.

.

.

Haiiiiiii, latte balik lagiii. Maafkan bila update ff ini super duper lama. Latte berharap masih ada yang nungguin ff ini walaupun ceritanya absurd wkwk. Oh iya, latte mau nanya menurut kalian untuk bahasa kalo gak dibuat baku gak apa2? Jadi manggilnya lo-gue, atau menurut kalian lebih baik pake kata-kata baku?.

Latte berterimakasih banget sama yang bersedia baca dan ngasih kritik sama saran buat tulisan latte, jadi jangan lupa kritik dan saran yaaa


End file.
